First Catch
by ink.returns
Summary: This is about Harry and Draco, Draco is part Veela. Harry just happens to be his mate. What will happen next? Will the First catch be their last catch? Will Seamus get involved? FIND OUT, read now. Warning there is H/D slash. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter One

Warning: Please do not read if you are not suitable, it is rated M for a reason, thank you, it contains Harry/Draco slash and many other pairings

Disclaimer: All of the Harry Potter characters do not belong to us in any shape, way, or form. All of these characters are J.K Rowling's and we thank her for that. I also want to thank frizzy, **frizzy returned**, for giving me the Veela idea.

PART ONE-

_**Harry:**_

"Oi, Harry!" said Ron catching his breath.

"Yea, Ron?" I replied, finally stopping.

"Where are ya going?" said Ron concerned

"Out to the Quiditch field." I said, anxious to get going.

I walked to the Gryffindor common room and grabbed my broom. As I walked out someone dug into my shoulder. I shivered and looked behind me, it was Seamus. "You like that Harry?" he said. "No, Seamus get off me." I said and ran. 'Bloody hell, that bloke's been after me ever since I came here.' I went into the locker room and changed into my quiditch outfit. I grabbed my broom and walked into the field. I got on my broom and rushed into the air. I started to do flips, turns, and twirls in the air. Then, BOOM, I lost control of my broom and started to fall to the ground. Now, you can probably imagine me hundreds of feet in the air falling.

But suddenly, I felt warm hands catching me. I flinched thinking it was Seamus, but turns out it was actually Draco Malfoy, my arch-rival. His silver hair was falling on his porcelain skin and shining in the morning sunlight. His ice cold eyes were staring back at me, in an almost loving way. But he suddenly dropped me and ran; I dusted myself off and wondered what just happened.

I walked back to the common room when Dean Thomas came up to me.

"Dumbledore wants to see you" he said.

"Oh, yea I'll be there in a minute. I replied, startled

"Ok…bye" he said

"Bye" I said walking straight to Dumbledore's office. "Come In, Harry" he said, when I was about to knock on the door. I walked in and saw Dumbledore smiling and Malfoy sitting down covering his face. "Harry" he said. "Yes, professor?" I said taking a seat.

"Do you know what a Veela is?" he asked with a hint of shine in his eyes.

_**Draco:**_

I waited hiding from Harry. Yes, I said HARRY. I was trying to avoid him through these past weeks, since I just turned 16. I've been getting these attractions toward Harry, his smell is just mesmerizing. If I were to just look at him, I would have this urge to pounce on him.

"Draco, uncover yourself please" Dumbledore said. I slowly looked at him, glaring that famous death glare. Dumbledore just grinned; I smiled a false smile and sulked. I listened to Harry talk, and resisted the urge to smother him with loving kisses.

"What do you mean" Harry said.

"What do you know about Veelas" Dumbledore asked sitting back.

"I know they get this attraction on their 16th birthday. But what does that have to do with me" Harry questioned with a sort of innocently confused expression.

"Well Mr. Malfoy is a Veela, and his 16th birthday just passed and –"

"That means he found his mate, right" Harry interrupted.

"Well yes, but can you guess who that might be" Dumbledore asked very patiently.

"Umm…OMG, Ron will FREAK" Harry said.

"Where does Mr. Weasley fall into this" Dumbledore questioned.

"Well, isn't it Hermione" Harry replied.

"No of course not" Dumbledore said.

"Well, Harry what orientation are you?"

"Umm…why do you want to know?" Harry said blushing.

"Please Harry, just tell me" Dumbledore said calmly.

"Ok, I guess I'm bi, I haven't really thought about it." Harry replied with a bit of hesitation in his voice.

Just the thought of Harry in the same room as me sent my blood boiling. The thought of him in my arms in the quiditch field made me shiver. The attraction told me that Harry was going to get hurt if I hadn't come. When I thought of him, in my arms and his warm body against my arms, I felt like I didn't want to let go. But I had to, if I were to just stay there for another minute I would start kissing him possessively, but Dumbledore asked me to stay away. Since I'm just part Veela I'm more controlled than full Veelas.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you tell young Harry who your mate is." Dumbledore said.


	2. Chapter Two

**_Harry:_**

"Ok, Harry about a month ago, I had learned of my inheritance." Draco said

"Yea" Harry said with complete interest.

"So I had to follow the scent that would lead to my mate" Draco went on.

"Uhuh" Harry said turning his attention to Fawkes who made a squawking noise.

"Well, my mate is….you" Draco said.

I looked into his eyes; they were filled with lust and temptation.

I looked at Dumbledore, "Is this true" I asked.

"Yes Harry. It is true, Mr. Malfoy is your mate" Dumbledore said.

"But wouldn't that mean that I would be attracted to him too" I said.

Well, yes but since Draco is part-Veela, then you won't feel the attraction, but ---.

Dumbledore was interrupted by a loud knocking,

"Yes Severes?" Dumbledore said.

"Sir, I need to talk to you privately." Snape said.

"Ok, I'll be right there. Boys help yourself to some lemondrops." Dumbledore said rising from his armchair, winking at Draco through his crescent-moon spectacles.

After the door closed, Draco almost immediately started talking.

"So Harry, you understand everything about Veelas right?" Draco asked

"Yea, I guess" Harry said nervously

"Are you going to be my mate?" Draco asked patiently.

"I don't know, maybe." Harry said his face flushed.

"Well, just know that I'll do anything to make you mine."

"Really now" Harry said smirking

"You know I will" Draco said smirking back

Then Draco gets up and kisses me. But not like anything I've ever experienced before. His soft lips crashed upon mine. His tongue explored my mouth. But then we parted.

"Don't want to get too far, do we now?" He said.

"Yea" I said. "And Harry" He said, "stay away from Finnegan" he added.

"Why" I asked.

"Because he's trying to seduce you." Draco said.

"How do know" I asked.

"How could I not know? Everybody knows." Draco replied with a surprised expression on his face. "Well, I know he's been after me. But I've been trying to avoid the thought." I said.

"Well, if he ever tries to touch you, I'll break everyone of those bloody Irish fingers." Draco said with an evil grin on his face.

"Well I'm going to go now, ok?" I said.

"Ok, bye Harry" Draco replied with an adorable look on his face.

"I know" I said closing Dumbledore's door behind me. When I got out I saw Snape talking to Dumbledore looking very serious. I walked back to the Great Hall, where everybody was having dinner. I sat down next to Ron and started to tell them what happened in Dumbledore's office.

"Bloody Hell, Harry. You with the ferret and he kissed you." Ron replied with an astonished expression on his face

"Now Ron behave yourself, Veelas are very interesting creatures" Hermione said rolling her eyes

"I'm sure they are" Harry said still wondering what happened

"BLOODY HELL"

"But I think he's changed"Harry said

"He hasn't changed Harry. He's still Mal--."

"Ow!" Ron yelled, interrupted by Hermione mid-sentence.

"That's what you get, I'm sorry Harry" Hermione said.

"It's ok, I'm used to it" I said smirking.

We all went to our dorms and slept. The next morning, I found Draco was sitting on my bed.

"Draco! What are you doing here" I said pulling the covers up to my neck.

"Bringing you breakfast, love" he replied with a purr in his voice.

"Oh, thank you." I said obliviously feasting my eyes on the food before him.

"Your welcome" he said.

We walked into the Great Hall with Draco's arm possessively around my waist. As soon as we entered the Great Hall, everyone's eyes were on us. I blushed crimson, while Draco snickered. I elbowed his gut.

"Ow! What was that for?" Draco complained

"Don't laugh at me" Harry said grumpily

"I wasn't" Draco argued  
"Yes, you were" Harry replied

"No" Draco said

"Yes" Harry said with a deep sense of angriness in his voice

"Fine" Draco said surrendering

Harry grinned evilly


End file.
